


Don't want to lose you (One Shot)

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel & Human Interactions, Boys' Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory





	Don't want to lose you (One Shot)

It _was 3 pm, the hot weather hit hard in a village,neither the wind was enough to refresh._  
_In the Training manor The mentor was watching to the angel, training as hard as he can._

_Don't lose your posture, Phantomhive_ Said the mentor who critic the twisted position Of the Angel.

_I won't _ Answer Ciel who almost fall to the floor

_You'll get a secure Death if you continue like that._ The mentor The mentor approaches Ciel, intervening during training to rearrange the boy's posture.

_Keep your back straight, spread your legs a little and hold the sword at your chest_ The mentor holds Ciel's waist till he straighs his back and later puts his hand to the Boy's chest to make distance between the sword and the chest.

_I got it professor_ Said the Angel and continues with the training.

_20 minutes later,  Ciel says goodbye to his mentor and leaves the training mansion, straight to his house._

_Be careful and don't get exposed to the Sunlight to much Time _ Advices the mentor from the window.

_Ok, William! See you!_ Said Ciel and goes away. 

_It's Professor Spears_ Answered William.

_Since the route that the tap goes through the market, he decides to buy a chocolate ice cream with sparks of pomegranate. When Ciel was about to eat his ice cream he Hears a woman askin for help because a man stole her purse._

_Ciel leaves the ice cream shop and chases the robber, he was fast, But he wasn't smart at All. The robber and the Angel arrived to the center Of the market,where both started to fight. The robber has strenght as advantage,but Ciel is smart and ágil._

_Finally the robber was beaten and Ciel smiles victorious, But that Smile vanished as the angel who fell to the ground, closing his eyes slowly._

_It was 5:40 when Ciel woke up, he wasn't in his home how he should be there in 3 Hours ago, he was in the hospital. The first that he thought was if her aunt will get mad instead his own health ir what happened to him. He was worried about Angeline.._  
_In that moment appears William in the room who was worried about the Angeline_.

_What were you thinking!? I was totally worried about you_ William approaches to Ciel and sits next to him.

_I had no choice_ Ciel answered.  
_But you should called the knights for it instead you._

_I wouldn't stay Without do anything! What if nobody was there for the Lady? Do you think i would let the robber win? No! My father would Never do something like that._ Ciel Replies mad at William,his mentor.

_You don't get it! Maybe you got dehydrated, but What if it was something worse? What if the next time you die!? I do not want that in my conscience!!!_ William holds Ciel's blouse, he was shivering of anger.

_Ciel turns Around to not make eye contact, but something wet and warm fell in his hand so he looks at his mentor and he was....CRYING!?_

_If i lost you, I simply just wouldn't handle it. I would blame myself everyday to never take care of you enough_ William feels the angel hugging him, so he corresponds to.

_It's ok Willy, I'm strong enough to take care of myself. You don't have to worry_ Ciel sobs his mentor's hair as he feels his breath in his chest. _I'll be prepared when the day nobody will there for me and the evil attacks once more comes._

_I know you will,but i'm afraid._  
_You don't have to._ Ciel loikl at William's eyes. _I guess the work stress you out. I know what would make you feel better...Do you trust me?_

_Only if you trust me to_

(...)

_The small moanings of the angel are in all of the hospital room. The mentor was teaching an special techinque to him._

_It was actually a bad idea_ Ciel teared aparte.

_So It's that true this part Of the angels is very sensible with the touch? Interesting_ William takes the member Of Ciel an approaches to his mouth. _What if..._

_W-wait! Don't put it in your_ Ciel couldn't finish his phrase,insteas if it moans. _MOUTH!_

  
_Starting with slow & delicate licks to hard deep sucks in his mentor's mouth, sucking to please his student like a whore. He knew Ciel only tried to do a good job._  
_Try to tell about this to your classmates an you'll be punished with the worst pf the punishments._

_I-i won't betray you, Professor._Repliesthe angel while he contains his tears. _Just stop this now..I-i'm gonna..._

_You can do it here_ Said William

_Are you sure?_ Asked Ciel

_I won't spill any single Of Drop. Promess_

_At the End, the angel's ecensse falls into the mentor's mouth as his tears to the ground,Williamtastes the flavor if the ecensse._

_Blueberry, My favorite_ Said the mentor.

_D-don't say stupid things_ Ciel turns Around,blushed. _I'm going to sleep_

_Good night,Ciel._ William goes Out of the room.

**_I couldn't save you, and i couldn't forgive myself. But this time i won't let your boy die, i'll be at his side till the End. It's a promess, Vicent._ **

**_Alternative Story of: Last Angel On Earth._ **


End file.
